Shinjite onegai
by buny
Summary: Mi mano sostiene la pluma, una firma y ya no estare mas a tu lado, un divorcio? en verdad eso es todo lo que quiero ahora... como pudimos llegar a tal grado? se murio el amor? SerenaXDarien FINAL UP!
1. Suki janai

**SHINJITE… ONEGAI**

**(CONFIA POR FAVOR)**

**  CAPITULO CERO: SUKI JANAI (no te amo) ******

Este día, nunca pensé llegar a el… 

Como fue que se llego a tanto, me veo ante ti, mas no me presento como era lo acostumbrado, en aquel entonces…

Mi rostro no es el de esos días, donde una enorme sonrisa me obligaba a cerrar mis ojos y mi cuerpo se movía automáticamente directo a ti, directo a tus brazos… 

Ya no siento lo que en aquel entonces, la misma emoción del solo saber que estarías allí, el simple hecho de poder verte, poder tocarte, que me hablaras, que me dijeras cuanto me amabas y sobre todo el saber que estabas para mi…

Nuestra vida parecía ir color de rosa, pensábamos que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera cambiarlo, no después de todo lo que habíamos vivido ya…

Se  que tus sentimientos hacia mi no han cambiado en lo mas mínimo, por que lo se, simplemente por que te conozco, reconozco tan bien que desde que llegue sabia cual seria tu mirada, sin decir una sola palabras suplicas por que recapacite, no pienso hacerlo, he tomado una decisión, sentados frente a frente, decidí quitar mis manos de la mesa, quiero evitarte la pena de que las tomas entre las tuyas con la esperanza de que yo…    y seguramente yo las retirare sin pensarlo dejándote aun peor de lo que ya te encuentras, tu vida parece haber caído en un desastre, todo es tu culpa, lo sabes…

Es por eso que están tan mal, ya ha pasado algún tiempo, mi mente a podido digerir los sucesos y por fin e llegado a la conclusión de que no siento nada por ti, no te odio ni te amo eso es todo… es solo que no puedo perdonarte, puedo verte, no tengo problemas con eso puedo charlar contigo como si nada hubiera pasado, mas no puedo vivir mas a tu lado.

Me sigues mirando tu mirada no cambia en nada, después de todo nunca has sabido darte por vencido, crees que lo conseguirás, no…

No estamos solos hay otra persona en la habitación y es la razón por la cual estamos los dos allí, un sujeto al cual no conocemos se a dirigido a nosotros con una sola pregunta, "están seguros de esto" tu no has querido decir palabra alguna y yo me apresuro a dar la afirmativa, se que tu corazón terminara por romperse, mas ya no importa, por que ya no hay célula en mi que pueda ser conmovida, soy como un robot el cual ya no tiene sentimientos, sufrir, reír tan solo espero poder superar todo y volver a una vida normal.

El  sujeto a extendido un documento y decidida tomo la pluma en mis manos y me dispongo a firmar en el, ya esta mi divorcio es un hecho ya no tengo nada que le ligue a ti señor Chiba…

TSUZUKU….  

NOTA: Bueno pues, se que se quedan con la gran duda esta es un apequeña introducción de lo que será mi siguiente fic claro el segundo cap saldrá después de que publique los finales de secretos de la luna, es que es un poco difícil por dios!! Es el fin ToT  confieso casi termino uno, pero espero ya por fin terminarlos estoy en un dilema y no se que hacer en un final y pues me bloquee un poquitin y por eso la tardanza je,je.. espero ya ponerme al corriente mientras esper y consideren este fic! ^^

En el proximo capitulo se explicara el por que del divorcio de Usagi y Mamoru,  usare los nombres en japones. Este fic esta dedicado a mi Hemano quien me dijo que lo leeria si escribia un fic de un divorcio de ellos ^^                                                    


	2. Motto motto aishiteru

**—. ****信じて****お願い**** .—**

**(-Shinjite onegai-) confía por favor**

**Capitulo.- 1 **

*** ****もっと　もっと　あいしてる**** *  **

**(*motto motto aishiteru*)  te amo mas y mas**

**……….—O…0.…o0o.…0…O—……….**

**U****n día para recordar sin duda alguna, el papel esta firmado, en algún momento te niegas a hacer lo que ya es inevitable, de seguro fue tu orgullo, por mas que lo intentes ocultar, tu orgullo te rige, a que hombre no? Eso es algo muy natural, tomas la pluma y por fin la tinta empieza a formar los trazos y las curvas que formaran tu firma, el sello de que el trato esta cerrado.**

**Saludo cordialmente al juez, no se si estoy realmente feliz pues ahora me e quedado sola, quien lo diría, ahora lo que mas me aterra lo e tenido que soportar, soledad…**

**Cuando fue que comenzó todo, que fue lo que realmente paso, el viento no a podido arrastras todos aquellos recuerdos, Usagi se fue a su departamento nuevo, había decidido acabar con todo y que mejor que con un lugar nuevo y una vida nueva. **

**Entro en la casa, el silencio reinaba, claro que esperaba, la casa estaba limpia y en verdad que no tenía deseos de comer nada, así que simplemente dormiría un rato, se sentía un tanto agotada mas no tenía sueño, se dejo caer sobre la cama, mirando al techo, simplemente pensaba en lo que había pasado y en lo que paso en aquel entonces, no todo fue malo, no se arrepentía de mucho, solo que el final no había sido muy bueno.**

**Hacia ya tres años que por fin habían dado la fecha de su matrimonio, todos estaban felices, por ellos, y a pesar de todas las complicaciones que implica un matrimonio la fiesta fue un éxito, todos sus amigos, vecinos y familiares estuvieron allí, después de eso llego la luna de miel, unas encantadoras vacaciones en la playa, Mamoru pensó que ese lugar era el mas apropiado puesto que a Usagi siempre había disfrutado del mar, a pesar de que deseaban permanecer en aquel paraíso tuvieron que regresar de nuevo a Juuban, Mamoru como todas la mañanas se levantaba Usagi le preparaba el desayuno y él se retiraba con una enorme sonrisa en los labio y le daba un tierno beso de despedida a su esposa, el típico matrimonio feliz al inicio de su vida juntos, todo es amor y comprensión, parece que nada hará que tales cosas cambien…**

**ERROR!!!**

**El error mas común es el pensar que nada cambiara, la naturaleza de todo esta basada en el cambio y si no hay cambios no tiene sentido continuar, duele es cierto, no siempre, la vida de Usagi y Mamoru cambio para felicidad de ellos o tal vez no?**

**Ya después de aquella maravillosa ceremonia habían pasado dos meses y todo continuaba considerablemente igual, esa tarde Mamoru llego un poco mas tarde de lo normal, ya se había pasado mas de una hora y Usagi no tenía noticias de él, donde podía estar? Como estaría? Toda clase de catástrofes surcaban por la cabeza de la rubia, indicando que la persona a la que mas amaba esta si no es que apunto de morir en no muy buen estado, por fin la desesperación la invadió, no podía hacer gran cosa, no podía llamar a la policía y hospitales, había demasiados, se tenía que tranquilizar, nada malo a pasado se decía una y otra vez en la mente, entrara por esa puerta en cualquier momento, en cualquier momento…**

**Ya eran dos horas, los nervios la tenían destrozada, no lo soporto mas y empezó a llorar, se reprochaba así misma, no hay razón para llorar, no la hay, NO LA HAY!! Cayo en el piso y cubrió sus ojos con las manos no se permitiría llorar y si él entraba en ese momento, no podía encontrarla en ese estado, se limpio las lagrimas, estaba haciendo un drama sin saber de que trataba el libreto, sería mejor ir a descansar pensó, la cena ya estaba fría, miro el teléfono, y pensó las malas noticias siempre son la primeras en darse a conocer, se detuvo su mirada fija en el aparato, estaba descolgado!!  Claro, Seguro que Mamoru había intentado comunicarse y por eso, ja, ja, ja… empezó a reírse de si misma por haber actuado de esa forma, colgó bien el auricular, en eso su adorado esposo entro por la puerta, Usagi volteo de inmediato, se alegro tanto de verlo, en las ultimas dos horas no había hecho mas que preocuparse y ahora su alma podía descansar, su esposo había hecho un rostro de alivio al entrar a la casa, era evidente que había intentado comunicarse sin éxito y que él también había estado preocupado y al ver a su adorada esposa colgando el teléfono le daba a entender que ella solo se la pasaba hablando, empezó a enfurecer, fue entonces cuando empezaron los reclamos, la primera pelea sin un motivo verdadero, simples victimas de las circunstancias, eso suele suceder, bueno, tal vez solo a ellos…**

**-Usa, el teléfono es para comunicarse, o no estas de acuerdo conmigo? Fue su pregunta.**

**Ella solo lo observo, al principio no entendía nada, después empezó a reír, estaba por decir algo y él la interrumpió.**

**-Te parece gracioso! E estado intentando comunicarme contigo, me quedaría mas tiempo en el trabajo y te hable no se cuantas veces y no podía salir del trabajo y pensé tantas cosas, Usagi!!  Parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, al parecer también tenía deseos de llorar – pero – Usagi intentaba defenderse y sobre todo de explicar que él no había sido él único que había sufrido esas horas, finalmente termino abrazándola, estaba claro que no había deseado otra cosa en las ultimas dos horas, así que no parecía tan malo, la chica decidió que lo mejor era no decir mas, y se abrazo a su esposo, esa era su primera riña de casados y para una exitosa vida marital tenía que haber un pleitito por allí. Mamoru la estrujaba, te quiero más y más susurro…**

**Usagi supuso que aquella reprimenda era por que en verdad sus palabras eran ciertas, a pesar de que ella no tenía la culpa, eso le haría pensar a su esposo que imponía autoridad, también que su esposa era aun una pequeña, eso le divertía un poco, así que simplemente se limito a el pequeño regaño, siendo un poco mas cariñosa suponiendo un poco de culpabilidad.**

**El incidente no llego a tener mayores complicaciones, ahora se aseguraba de que el teléfono estuviera en perfecto orden, ya habían pasado varios días de aquello, el  solo echo de pensar en ello provocaba solo carcajadas, esa tarde Mamoru no llegaba como aquella vez, esta vez estaría segura de que no sería culpa del teléfono, este estaba en perfecto estado, una hora, dos horas, tres horas…**

**Eso ya era demasiado más de tres horas y las espera, bueno, por que no hablaba, no se le ocurría nada que hacer, la primera hora había pasado leve, la segunda con un poco de preocupación pero la tercera estaba fatal…**

**Te amo mas y mas…    **

**Es por eso que no deseo saber…**

**No llegaba y esta vez el teléfono estaba bien…                **

**Tsusuku****…**

**Nota.- Bueno este fic va a ser un poco diferente díganme si les gusta mas, ^^ también los haré un poco mas cortos, se que este esta demasiado corto pero los finales de secreto de la luna esta muy largos je,je… y ya ira en aumento pero no tanto como la anterior ya que como no tengo mucho tiempo ahora que la escuela me ahorca pues mejor los hago mas cortos y publico mas rápido je,je… espero publicar cada 15 días este fic, bueno esa es la meta y a mas tardar en 1 mes ¬¬ espero no llegar a tanto, entre otras cosas…**

**El próximo capitulo…**君の微笑みよ** kimi no hohoemi yo- tu sonrisa, espero y sigan leyendo ^^**

**Agradezco sus review:**

**Esta vez me pienso tomar un poco de tiempo para contestar sus review.**

**-Padilla.- espero y siga tan interesante como te lo habías planteado y sigas leyendo, se que no es muy normal pero admitámoslo la han puesto con otros sip aunque creo que jamás se caso con Darien en aquel entonces ^^**

**-Elizabet.- gracias por apoyar ^^ no se que rumbo tome esto pero eso si de que termina con Darien termina, el si la pongo con otro pues eso ya será otra historia ja, ja… **

**-Pasion-Morena.- si espero y sigas leyendo, mientras haya quien lea yo seguiré escribiendo je,je… no se si realmente este muy intrigante pero haré lo mejor ^^U **

**-Yatta.- ¬¬ a ti ni te digo nada, solo que que bueno que leas algo normal!! Para variar je,je… arigatou por el apoyo y si estoy segura de que a anita le va a gustar**

**-anita-Asakura.- gracias por los halagos como te dije un día de estos me la voy a creer ja, ja, yo se que tu todo lo vas a leer y que prefieres ver a Serena con cualquiera menos con Darien como ya te dije te espera una sorpresa!!**

**-Silver Moonlight-81.- pues gracias por leer ^^ en cuanto a tu pregunta nop Chibi-Usa aun no nace, nacera mas adelantito mientras explico lo del por que del divorcio, no se si aparesca en el siguiente cap o en el siguiente de allí no pasa ^^**

**-Usagui.- para estas alturas supongo que ya sabras que paso en los finales, entre otras cosas sorry si, es un definitivo divorcio, pero ya sabes un amor como ese tal vez no es tan difícil de acabar ;p**


	3. watashi no shinjite

Quiero pedir un apequeña disculpa ToT

Bueno ahora les explico por que ^^U

Resulta que ya solo iba a dar una pequeña afinación al capitulo y cuando busque el archivo ya no estaba!!!  Wawa!!!! Cual no fue mi sorpresa al ver que lo habían borrado y me estaba dando el ataque, así que tendré que volver a escribirlo ToT por lo tanto solo aviso que esto tomara un poco mas de tiempo espero tenerlo listo esta y si no la próxima semana ^^U 

Claro pensando en que me dacha mas flojera  ToT no me gusta reescribir mis capítulos, ¬¬ confieso es la segunda vez que me pasa solo espero y no vuelva a pasar.

BAICHA.     


	4. Kimi no hohoemiyo

**信じて****おねがい******

Shinjite onegai

**Capitulo dos.- ****君の微笑みよ**** (**Kimi no hohoemi yo)

Creo que será mejor empezar por los review ^^U

Silver Moonlight-81 .- gracias por seguir leyendo ^^ creo que mi respuesta anterior estuvo un pococ inconclusa je,je… y pues como has sido tan fiel a mi fic quiero recompensarte y te dire Chibi-Usa será una de las causas del divorcio ^^ así que te lo dejo de tarea je,je…

elizabet .- espero y realmente hayas tenido paciencia ^^ si la escuela asfixia pero en fin seguimos con vida y eso es lo que importa je, je…. Si que terminan solo que la razón es lo que falta por que no creo que se conformen con un simple divorcio y ya je, je… eso seria muy fácil creeme.

Jesy .- Bueno en cuanto a tu pregunta, en sí no se bien como lo voy a armar pero en cierta forma va a ser una traición de Mamoru, claro el chico no lo va a hace con intención pues el lo va a hacer argumentando es lo mejor o algo así, espero y no dejarte peor y también espero haberte ampliado la duda ja, ja, ja… ^^U

Natalia kido.- Pues como ya lo mencione sorry por la demora aquí esta el capitulo y espero y te siga gustando aunque no se si de plano se les haga.  

Padilla.-  Que bueno que se te haga emocionante ^^ pero… cuales cuernos?? Je,je… aquí nadie va a poner cuernos, por eso es que se me dificulta un poco, ya que va a ser una o un conjunto de cosillas que no tiene nada que ver con eso, y tiene que ser lo bastante fuerte como para que se olvide el amor ^^U       ****

**…oO.0.Oo…**

La desesperación había llegado a tal grado que cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer sería mejor que estar simplemente esperando, había entrado en el dilema de llamarlo o no? Si en el momento de que ella tomara el teléfono el llegaba argumentando lo de la vez pasada? Tal vez si ella lo llamara y él intentaba lo mismo en ese momento?  Cuantas posibilidades había de que eso pasara?, sus pensamientos se estaban volviendo un tanto absurdos así como el hecho de haber esperado tres horas para que se le ocurriera la idea de llamarlo a su celular, decidida tomo el auricular y comenzó a marcar, ahora había saltado de estar preocupada a el hecho de que estaba sumamente molesta él la iba a oír, y ya podía hacerse a la idea de dormir en el sofá por que esta vez no se lo iba a perdonar.

Termino de marcar el numero, solo pensaba en todo lo que le iba a decir mientras un singular sonido de espera estaba en su oído, por fin una voz salió de la bocina, ella estaba con toda la energía dispuesta a gritar cuando se dio cuenta de que la voz que salía no era la de su hombre, era una voz femenil y aun eso no la molestaba, esta voz a decir verdad es la mas conocida por todos, quien no había oído esa voz antes, se trataba de la contestadota anunciando que el teléfono estaba apagado o fuera del área de servicio y que suplicaba intentar después, dejo caer la aurícula un tanto decepcionada, tal vez había apagado el celular, solo que con que fin, entonces llamaría al trabajo, volvió a hacer uso del teléfono y contesto la misma mujer que ya hacia 10 años estaba en el mismo puesto, el tiempo pasaba por ella mas su tierna y dulce voz no cambiaba en nada, la saludo amablemente e inevitablemente dijo la pregunta, la mujer no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero si él salio hacer tres horas fue su respuesta, Usagi realmente estaba desconcertada, que era lo que pasaba, Usa dejo caer el teléfono mientras estaba en una especie de Shok, él ya había salido hacia ya tres horas y no sabía nada de él…

La voz de la secretaria aun estaba alarmada y llamaba insistente, Usa recupero la cordura tomo el auricular y le dijo que todo estaba bien que él acaba de llegar y colgó, sabía que aquello no era cierto y que tal vez no había sonado muy convincente pero tenía que hacerlo, ahora estaba en ceros, no estaba en su trabajo, su celular inactivo solo le quedaba pedir ayuda a sus amigas pero, en verdad iba a permitir que ellas sufrieran por su culpa, empezó a frotar sus manos una y otra vez, estaba mas que desesperada, las lagrimas realmente no ayudaban en nada así que sentía que no tenía razón para permitirse empeorar las cosas, iría en busca de él, pero y si regresaba mientras ella no estaba? Tomo una hoja de papel, dejaría una nota después de todo cualquier cosa podría ser posible.

Estaba por escribir la nota cuando escucho como la puerta de la entrada se abría, fue corriendo para ver quien era, pensándolo fríamente solo podían ser dos posibilidades, su esposo o un maleante, esperaba que fuera su esposo.

Al asomarse un tanto temerosa por el hecho de pensar que era la segunda opción se alegro al ver a su esposo entrar, miro de cabo a rabo analizando la situación, su esposo llegaba sin ninguna herida, eso estaba bien no quería verlo herido, ahora él no traía nada en sus manos no había ido a comprar nada, entonces que demonios había estado haciendo esas tres horas!! Salio de su escondite, vaya que le iba a reclamar y mas le valía que la escuchara.

Mamoru solo esperaba un tierno beso de parte de su esposa, cuando la chica simplemente solo le volteo la mirada, Usagi estaba por hablar, pero su esposo ya tenía una idea por la actitud que había tomado su esposa, y tan solo dijo.

-Por favor estoy sumamente cansado, Usagi se quedo muy seria, ya lo había decidido, sin pensarlo siquiera, si él no la escuchaba entonces se lo mostraría.

Se fue de largo sin voltear a verlo, temía arrepentirse de ver la serena mirada de su amado, esta sería una buena lección para él, tomo la chapa de la puerta y estaba por girarla cuando sintió un poco de presión en su otra muñeca, no quiso voltear puesto que ya sabía que era lo que pasaba, se escucho la voz fría de Mamoru, a donde vas? Preguntaba, Usagi no hizo mucho caso y se soltó bruscamente término por abrir la puerta y estaba por salir cuando de nuevo la detuvo, ella estaba determinada a mantener su postura, de nuevo su voz solo que ahora se escuchaba un poco mas molesta, a donde vas? Usa volteo solo para fulminarlo con la mirada, este apretó un poco mas la muñeca ella no se iría así como así, suéltame!! Mamoru la soltó, te estoy preguntando a donde vas, de nuevo la interrogante por parte del hombre, Usa solo se volteo de nuevo y estaba por continuar su marcha, la verdad es que no era un muy buen plan, a donde se suponía que iría si no traía consigo nada de dinero y por lo menos para ir con alguna de sus amigas debía tomar el autobús, así que necesitaba desesperadamente que la convenciera y le diera unas muy excelentes disculpas.

Mamoru estaba un poco arto fue tras ella y se atravesó entre el pasillo y ella, que es lo que esta pasando Usa? La interrogante cambiaba solo un poco, la verdad era que ella tampoco lo soportaría mucho, sentía enormes deseos de llorar, la mirada de Mamoru era de fastidio, suspiro fuertemente y empezó sus argumentos, por favor regresa a la casa, como si no hubiera sido ya bastante mi día, la batería de mi celular se agoto, la junta se prolongo y…  que junta? Fueron las primeras palabras que Mamoru había escuchado después de que saliera de la casa, la que te dije ayer dijo un poco menos molesto, Usagi solo se le quedo observando de una forma recriminante, la junta que te dije, no te llame por que me quede sin batería! Usagi no cambiaba la mirada y por fin estallo, no solo no me llamaste!!  Si no que también no me dijiste de la junta!! Mamoru se quedo muy serio, se recargo en la pared y puso su mano es la cabeza, podemos entrar a la casa y discutirlo por favor, Usagi creyó haber entendido lo que pasaba, así que simplemente se dirigió a la entrada, que mas podía hacer, regañarlo como una madre a su hijo y dejarlo sin cenar en su habitación, claro que no, ya que era su esposo, por fin dentro de la casa, Mamoru la abrazo, Usa se sorprendió un poco no esperaba tal reacción por parte de su esposo el cual de por si ya estaba muy molesto, lo siento solo dijo, Usagi termino por romper en llanto, no contuvo mas sus lagrimas y tan solo lo abrazo, lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que su frágil cuerpo pudo, no deseaba soltarlo, esa disculpa era mas que suficiente, era obvio que había olvidado avisarle que tenía una junta y que su llegada se prolongaría.

Solo un punto no estaba aclarado, por que no le habían dicho nada cuando hablo al trabajo? No lo había pensado hasta hacia unos días, solo que ya no tenía caso hablar de cosas del pasado, no valía la pena empezar una discusión mas, ella confiaba firmemente en su esposo y eso bastaba.

*****

Era muy temprano en la mañana, ambos desayunaban tranquilamente, Mamoru fue quien empezó con la charla, aun se sentía un poco culpable por lo sucedido anterior mente.

- y que planeas hacer el día de hoy?

Esa pregunta tomo de golpe a Usagi, no se esperaba algo así, así que se tomo su tiempo para contestar.

- Bueno…  no hay nada emocionante, lo normal, ya sabes compras, hacer la comida, limpiar la casa, oh! Si hoy iré a casa de Makoto quiero aprender a hacer un delicioso pastel con fresas, me lo había prometido ya desde hace mucho pero no había podido, así que hoy será el gran día ^^

Mamoru se quedo muy serio, al parecer se oía un tanto aburrido al principio mas no pudo evitar notar un poco de emoción en las palabras de esposa.

- y dime cuando me darás la buena noticia?

- que noticia, Usagi no entendía a que se refería.

Mamoru solo sonrió picaronamente, vamos dime, dijo en un tono juguetón, la cara de confusión lo hicieron entender que algunas cosas jamás cambiaban, bueno eso no lo molestaba al contrarío era algo de lo que se había enamorado de ella desde un principio, entonces procedió a ser un poco mas especifico, no te sientes sola?, Usagi ya se estaba cansando de todo ese interrogatorio, bueno no me siento sola pero no entiendo  a que te refieres, te tengo a ti, no?  Mamoru solo se rió levemente como no queriendo sacar la carcajada, a lo que Usagi se molesto un tanto, Usagi estaba por levantarse cuando Mamoru puso su mano sobre la de ella, la miro a los ojos con ternura, no te gustaría que fuéramos mas en la casa, un bebe? Pregunto la rubia, él asintió con la cabeza felizmente, su esposa por fin había entendido las indirectas, ella empezó a reír, pero es muy pronto fueron sus desconcertantes palabras, sabía que el sueño de Usagi era el de casarse y tener una familia, entonces por que daba tal respuesta, Mamoru no sabía que decir así que solo pronuncio lo primero que pensó, que acaso no quieres ser madre?, Usa puso una expresión de comprensión fue a abrazarlo, lo rodeo cuidadosamente con sus brazos y se recargo en su espalda, es muy pronto, no llevamos mucho de casados, mejor disfrutemos un poco mas nuestra felicidad, creeme no me siento sola, contigo es mas que suficiente, y eso fue todo lo que dijo, a lo cual ya no tenía intenciones de refutar o el saldría perdiendo.

Entonces opto por cambiar de tema.

- Usa?

-  si? Pasa algo?

Mamoru se quedo callado por unos breves instantes y por fin decidió a hablar, sabes ya tenemos mucho que no salimos, que te parece si te llevo a algún lugar este fin de semana, Usagi no pudo disimular su enorme felicidad y estaba prácticamente estrangulando a su esposo, al cual este respondió con una queja, queja a la cual ella respondió tornándose de la felicidad a una seriedad sepulcral, Mamoru empezó a reír, fue cuando por fin el hielo se rompió y antes que otra cosa incluso una disculpa lo que dijo fue "y adonde me vas a llevar?" Una sonrisa por parte del hombre, es una sorpresa y solo eso se limito a decir, ella en cierta forma se enojo, que clase de ropa se pondría si no sabía a donde iría!!

A eso el contesto, simplemente vistete como gustes, eso significa que me conoces como para saber a que lugar  te llevare, se quedo viéndolo fijamente, conociéndote esperaras a que yo elija, él se levanto un tanto nervioso que sea hoy tengo trabajo hasta tarde pero no importa pasare por ti a las 6 esta bien nos vemos entonces le dio un fugaz beso y salió antes de dar tiempo a mas preguntas.

Se había apresurado a terminar todo antes, como no había necesidad de hacer la cena le sobraba mas tiempo aun, ya tenía el atuendo le había costado trabajo escogerlo pero por fin, no era algo muy casual y a la vez era algo elegante.

Era una blusa de color rosa con cuello en v y una falda negra tres cuartos con unas zapatillas negras y unos accesorios que combinaban con su maquillaje y con todo su atuendo, se fue a la sala a espera, era demasiado temprano, y ponerse a hacer algo que le arruinara su vestuario y después que Mamoru llegue y no la encuentre lista, claro que no, se sentía como si no fuera de la ciudad, toda emocionada por salir a pasear, se sentó en el sofá y pensó que la televisión sería una muy buena distracción, empezó a cambiar a todos los canales y por una extraña razón nada de lo que se transmitía era de su agrado, ella lo que quería era salir de eso lugar, temía convertirse en una claustrofobica en cualquier momento y no soportar mas estar en esa casa.

Dejo televisión en cualquier canal en verdad daba lo mismo y se quedo solo observando puso su mente en blanco por un instante y en diez minutos el aburrimiento la había hecho ceder y se quedo dormida.

*****               

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, una rosa se deslizaba por su cuello pasando por su hombro y su brazo, solo una sonrisa por las cosquillas que ese roce provocaba…

La llave entro en la puerta Mamoru estaba sonriente y a la vez preocupado a donde la llevaría? Claro según a donde ella quisiera ir sería la manera en que se vistiera eso sería un gran apoyo para su decisión solo esperaba no decepcionarla termino por entrar a la casa dejo su cosas en la entrada y pensó como siempre de seguro se esta arreglando, no podía ser de otra forma se fue directo a la habitación, y para su sorpresa ella no estaba allí, entonces tal vez… bueno y si ella estuviera en la sala, ahora que lo pensaba creyó escuchar el ruido del televisor, se apresuro a llegar al televisor, estaba tan ansioso de verla que no quiso ir a averiguar, se río de si mismo y llego a la sala el televisor estaba encendido solo que algo faltaba… donde estaba su esposa…

                        **つづく****…**

**Capitulo tres.- ****黒い翼**.- Kuroi Tsubasa, No se preocupen Chibi-Usa aparecera en el siguiente… bueno eso creo  je,je… ejem, la sorpresa para Anita se acerca ^^U   


	5. Kuroi Tsubasa

**-.****信じて****おねがい****.-******

(-**Shinjite**** onegai-**) confia por favor

**Capitulo tres.-**

**黒い翼**.- (Kuroi Tsubasa) Alas negras

Primero los review como siempre

Usagui.- Sip dentro de poco sabrán por que, la verdad no les e explicado mucho y a partir de este cap empezaran algunas de sus dudas por ampliarse mas je, je…

Silver Moonlight-81.- Hola gracias por seguir apoyándome, es bueno saber que alguien me soporta je, je.. espero y sigas con el interés y también espero y no tardar tanto en actualizar

Moonligth8.- Recuerda que la curiosidad mato al… a quien le importa que bueno que estés leyendo lo que con tanto sacrificio escri… ja,ja… Bueno en cuanto tus dudas haber… no te puedo contar mucho puesto que además ni yo se lo que va a pasar… por completo!! Je, je… se me esta dificultando un poco puesto que tengo algunas teorías pero siempre hay un pero y no me quedaría muy coherente y luego se pierde la calidad ja, ja… lo que pasa es que como no es una infidelidad y es una especie de engaño pero no como muchas han de pensar Chibiusa lo de esta niña aparece en este capitulo espero y se amplié mas tu duda

anita-asakura.- ¬¬ hasta que me das señales de vida mujer!! pues si, a lo mejor es una probadita de lo que te imaginas por que es algo que se tiene que disfrutar en dos capítulos!!!! no crees?

Atenea.- Bueno pues que bueno que te guste espero y lo termines de leer

**....oO.0.Oo.…**

Ya lo pasado, pasado…

Será que ya no me interesa…?

Usagi se levanto de la cama, había estado dormitando, pensaba en lo que había pasado antes y simplemente no le encontraba sentido.

Un baño, esa seria la solución, de esa forma podía descansar mas tranquilamente.

Por otro lado no era ella la única que estaba sumida en el pasado, tendido en el sofá, pensaba en esas cosas, por que simplemente no lo olvidaba y ya, ja! Si fuera así de sencillo nadie sufriría.

Por que se atormentaba, todo se fue dando de una forma que si el mismo hubiese venido del futuro no lo creería, su amor parecía indestructible, se había echo ilusiones de que solo era un descanso pero después de esa firma tan decidida sabia que él ya no podía habitar el corazón de Usagi, ya no podía seguir guardando tales esperanzas, ya no mas…

Tal vez si se distraía viendo el televisor, ese era un muy mal fin de semana.

Había caído en un estupor muy profundo, estaba muy triste nada lo distraía, hambre? No la sentía, se había despertado ese fin de semana sin animo alguno y solo podía pensar en que hubiera pasado si él hubiese actuado diferente en aquella ocasión, si! Todo había sido culpa suya y no podía poner nada a su favor.

Llego a la sala el televisor en un aburrido programa, el volumen no estaba muy alto, por eso no le había dado importancia al principio, no seria raro no ver a Usagi frente al televisor con tal programa solo que el lugar estaba echo un desastre, Mamoru estaba paralizado, millones de cosas cruzaban por su mente, ella no estaba en la casa y parecía haber pasado un huracán por el lugar, todo indicaba una cosa, tenía que pensar claro, no se podía dejar llevar por las emociones tal vez ella estaba en peligro y ponerse a llorar no arreglaría nada, la puerta se escuchaba, parecía que alguien estaba desesperado por entrar, Mamoru aun no podía moverse estaba en shok, Usagi!! Escucho gritar a alguien muy familiar, fue en ese momento que reacciono, fue de inmediato a abrir la puerta, Rei estaba con un acara de angustia, al ver a Mamoru solo pudo preguntar por Usagi, donde estaba ella? Él solo dejo la entrada libre para que pudiera verlo con sus ojos y sacar sus propias conclusiones, por que estas aquí fueron las palabras que sacaron a Rei de su concentración, tuve un mal presentimiento.

- solo se que algo malo va a pasar pensé que estaba a tiempo

-A tiempo de que? Quieres decir que lo malo aun no pasa!? Él rostro de Mamoru no pudo ser mas evidente, estaba muy preocupado

- no lo se este presentimiento es diferente, es algo nuevo para mi, solo se que algo muy malo pasara, algo que saldrá de nuestro control.

Terminaba de decir tales palabras cuando vio un sobre tirado entre el desorden, lo levanto, estaba dirigido a Chiba san Rei se lo dio a Mamoru, este lo tomo y de inmediato lo abrió ya tenía ciertas sospechas de lo que pasaba y cuando vio el sobre temía saber que lo que estaba imaginando era cierto.

"傷ついた黒い翼月の明かりに照らされて美しく舞上れ"

(Las alas negras dañadas brillan tenuemente maravillosamente mientras que se elevan en la luz de la luna) 

"沈黙の空消えて行く戦慄のメロディーに今祈りを込めて"…

(El silencioso cielo desaparece en una melodía dudosa, ahora pon todo en este rezo...) 

Eso era todo lo que la nota contenía, Rei la había leído y simplemente no la entendía, miro a Mamoru el cual estaba muy pensativo, apretó la fuertemente el pedazo de papel, estaba furioso, ese maldito dijo en voz muy baja y con tanta rabia, si se atrevía a hacerle algo a ella lo pagaría muy caro. - sabes de quien se trata? Mamoru se percato de la presencia de su amiga en ese momento, disculpa dijo, Rei solo negó con la cabeza, si sabes algo será mejor apresurarnos antes de que lo peor ocurra, tienes razón dijo, en el camino te lo explico, fue por las llaves del coche y salieron lo mas rápido posible. Fueron directo a donde trabajaba Mamoru, solo sígueme le dijo, ella solo siguió las instrucciones, llego a lo que era la puerta de seguridad, esperame aquí, Rei seguía sin entender nada, por que estaban en ese lugar, el guardia saludo a Mamoru y como era costumbre pregunto por que estaba él allí si ya se había ido, solo voy a verificar algo, después miro a Rei y sonrió, no es nada de eso dijo un poco acalorada, Mamoru termino por entrar al lugar, por fin llego al lugar, abrió la caja de seguridad, no estaba!!! Ahora estaba seguro, entonces… maldición, salió corriendo llego con el guardia, lo han robado fueron sus palabras avisa a las autoridades y a los jefes!! El guardia tomo el teléfono de inmediato.Mamoru salió corriendo, se había olvidado por completo de Rei, esta al verlo tan preocupado corrió tras él. Por que actué como lo hice? Cada momento que respiramos, cada vez que tomamos una decisión, cada vez que lo hacemos podemos cambiarlo todo, un si, un no, simplemente no lo comprendo, mi forma de actuar no fue la correcta.Por que no fui más comprensivo, no era su culpa, no la era.Mamoru, abrió los ojos de seguro lloraría como lo había echo ya tantas veces, se odiaba a si mismo, todo era su culpa. Una de esas discusiones después del incidente lo atormentaban…- Usa pero y si no lo es? Una expresión jamás vista en su esposo se mostraba ante ella- no me importa!! Es mío y de nadie mas - dejaras que sufra, no sabemos en que estado nacerá!!-no me importa!!! Las lagrimas de Usa empezaron a salir mientras que se dejaba caer lentamente en el piso no lo soportaba mas, era su bebe y de nadie mas, no tenia derecho si quiera a pedirle que lo abortara.Mamoru se quedo de pie solo observándola, quería abrazarla y decirle que eso era lo correcto, pero ella no entendería razones, eso era lo mejor, deseaba arriesgarse, arriesgarse a sufrir después y de una devastadora forma. Por que no la apoye? Si ella también era mi hija… Llego el día del parto las cosas se complicaron un poco, aun así las dos salieron libradas, Chibiusa!! La pequeña era ella, lo había dudado desde el principio y solo había pensado en salvar a Usagi, aun así ella seguía allí. 

Rei preguntaba a Mamoru a donde se dirigían, él estaba muy callado pero aun así sumamente preocupado, la chica se estaba cansando de ser ignorada ella también quería el bienestar de su amiga y no deseaba ser excluida, así que del enojo solo grito que demonios esta pasando!!! Mamoru reacciono, esta bien dijo, lo siento estoy muy preocupado no se de lo que él sea capaz, Rei entendía menos

Mamoru aclaro su garganta, no sabía si contarle igual y ella se enteraría de alguna manera.

-Henzo Ushiga… fue lo que dijo para quedar callado de nuevo

-Quien es él? Espera yo he oído ese nombre antes que no es tu ayudante

-así es! Mamoru volvió a quedarse callado

-pero… que tiene él que ver con todo esto?

-Mamoru, la nota y lo ocurrido en el laboratorio, no me queda duda de que todo esto es por obra de él, Mamoru puso una expresión de preocupación

- que fue lo que hizo? Debe ser algo grave, que tiene que ver Usagi con él

-Usagi nada, ella lo conoce claro pues trabajamos donde mismo, pero…

-vamos ya di!! Sin rodeos Mamoru no soy una niña puedes decírmelo son problemas

- estábamos trabajando en una nueva droga, aun faltan algunas pruebas esta actúa en el sistema nervioso, él, estaba muy feliz todos lo estábamos, solo que al hacer algunas pruebas esta nos dio resultados devastadores y su uso puede ser mas de menor provecho, en malas manos ese medicamento puede ocasionar graves daños

- que es lo que hace exactamente? No pensaras…

-yo prohibí que siguiéramos con el medicamento y él se negaba, incluso fue despedido, empezó a amenazarme, sin duda quería que los estudios continuaran, decía que era el trabajo de toda su vida, en pocas palabras él esta molesto con migo, y ahora pienso que él querrá usar esa droga en Usa como una venganza a mi

- si él le aplica la droga a Usagi que le podría pasar a ella

-todo depende… según la cantidad, problemas psicológicos, eso es un hecho, después no lo se bien sobre todo por que ella no necesita del medicamento, no esta indicado en personas sanas, no sabemos el efecto, lo que si es que perderá la conciencia es una analgésico mas potente que la heroína, temo que también puede crear una dependencia al fármaco, ahora mi mente esta nublada temo lo peor y solo…

-calma… a donde nos dirigimos ahora? Rei solo se había subido al vehículo sin saber mas nada, lo mas seguro es que fuera a la casa del sujeto, solo que eso sería muy obvio, así que solo espero una respuesta

- iremos a mi casa talvez podamos encontrar una pista algo o simplemente llame

- pero que es lo que el desea, de todas formas tiene el fármaco

- solo una simple venganza por eso es que me preocupa, y ahora que me dices que sientes que habrá problemas y temo no poder con esto, temo que ella no pueda con esto…

- no te preocupes, recuerda que hemos salido de peores situaciones, todo va a salir bien, ella estará bien

- cuento con que él no la lastime pues se llevaban bien, espero y tenga un poco de consideración.

Llegaron a la casa de Mamoru, empezaron a buscar cualquier otra cosa que les fuera de utilidad, Rei propuso que lo mejor era pedir ayuda por lo menos de Amy, ella tenia mas experiencia en el campo de la investigación y de seguro vería algo que ellos aun no, la chica no tardo mucho en aparecerse, Rei le pidió ser lo mas discreta posible no quería alterar a los demás.

Usagi Salía de la ducha, sin duda se había calmado esperaba simplemente dormir un poco, se recostó se sentía tan cansada, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado aun tenia que sufrir los estragos de aquella vez…

Usagi estaba casi dormida en el sofá, sintió como pétalos de seda se deslizaban por su cuello, quien mas podría ser si no su esposo, abrió los ojos…

-Henzo!!! Que hacia él allí, la pregunta era como había entrado!?

-hola, por que te asustas? Solo e venido a visitarte

-Mamoru! Él no estaba contigo en el trabajo?

-Mamoru, Mamoru, Mamoru… no debes preocuparte por él de seguro ya esta en camino

- quieres esperarlo? Algo no estaba bien, Henzo se portaba de una forma extraña

-no e venido a verlo a él, solo vine por algo supongo que tu me lo puedes dar?

-Seguro solo di que es, el nerviosismo se estaba notando en Usagi, Henzo lo notaba

-Es algo muy sencillo, por cierto te vez muy bien hoy, iban a salir

-si, aun no se a donde me llevara es una sorpresa

-es una lastima que hayas tenido que pasar tanto tiempo arreglándote, aunque la verdad no lo necesitas mucho, todo te va muy bien…

Usagi no entendía, en verdad que no sabía si salir corriendo del lugar, el estaba por demás extraño, solo deseba que se marchara o que llegara Mamoru

-y entonces que es lo que viniste a buscar? Temía saber la respuesta

Henzo se acerco a Usagi, esta por instinto retrocedió, cuando menos lo pensó Henzo corrió se lanzo a su brazo, no se había dado cuenta de que tenía una pequeña inyección escondida, introdujo todo en su brazo izquierdo, Usagi lo empujo y retrocedió lo mas que pudo, las interrogantes en su cabeza, que había echo? Por que? Henzo solo estaba con una sonrisa en los labios, Usagi lo vio con una expresión de interrogante, por que lo había echo?

-bueno yo e venido por ti… Usagi intento correr, la tomo del brazo, Usagi lo empujo, aun le quedaban muchas energías como para defenderse, empezaba a ver un tanto borroso pero eso no le impediría salir del lugar, quiso dar un paso y todo empezó a girar, que era lo que estaba pasando se detuvo de la mesa tirando todo lo que estaba sobre ella, escuchaba la voz de Henzo mas no entendía prácticamente nada de lo que decía, perdió la conciencia al instante… Henzo tomo una nota que traía en el bolsillo y lo dejo caer fue por Usagi dejo la puerta cerrada y se fue con Usagi.

Usa despertó en ese momento, aun lo recordaba todo cada imagen de lo que había sucedido, estaba tan fresco en su memoria como si hubiese pasado un día antes. En ese entonces solo rogaba que Mamoru apareciese y la rescatara y ahora…

El teléfono sonó, Mamoru lo tomo rápidamente, la línea se corto en cuanto levanto el auricular, lo dejo caer con enojo y frustración. Amy ya estaba analizando el lugar, no había nada y esa nota no decía gran cosa, pero claro!! Rei y Mamoru voltearon de inmediato, se quedaron viendo a Amy esperando la respuesta.

-Mamoru, ella traía consigo el cristal, un celular algo que podamos rastrear

Mamoru se quedo pensativo, -la verdad es que no lo se…

-bueno no importa rastrearemos todo lo que podamos si no trae consigo los objetos de seguro están aqui.

**つづく****…**

Nota.- En el cap anterior no traduje lo que significaba el capitulo sorry, kimi no hohoemiyo significa tu sonrisa bueno no se pierdan el siguiente cap. Por cierto tal vez piensen que esto no avanza mucho, lo que pasa es que pretendo explicar lo mas posible para que no se vea medio mal, es decir no quiero dejar muchos huecos y que después se vea medio fantasioso, aunque en si lo es je,je.. una aclaración en la serie Mamoru iba a EUA para estudiar medicina pues no se alejo de aquello solo que al estudiar medicina me doy cuenta de cosas por ejemplo, en esta carrera puedes tomar muchos caminos y uno de esos es el de investigador, bueno Mamoru tomo ese camino y como lo pudieron deducir se dedica al estudio de nuevos farmacos

**Capitulo cuatro.- ****月の明かり**.- Tsukino Akari (luz de luna) yo se que el titulo no dice mucho pero espero y les guste .****


	6. Tsuki no akari

****

** -.****信じて****おねがい****.-******

(-**Shinjite**** onegai-**) confia por favor

** Capitulo cuatro.-**

** 月の明かり**Tsukino Akari (luz de luna)

By: Buny

Primero los review

Lulú.-  Me da gusto que no te haya aburrido y que te parezca interesante hasta ahora, lo que sigue espero y se ponga mejor je, je¡­

Alexandra Potter.- Bueno hasta que alguien menciona ese detalle!!, que bueno que te guste, lo de Usako si lo sab¨ªa solo que como que no lo recordaba, je, je.. y lo de Mamoru ese si no lo sabía, lo de Usa lo pongo por que es mas corto y por que así vi que le decía en un manga por eso lo puse asì.

Silver Moonlight-81.- gracias siempre cuento con tu apoyo disculpa por tardar tanto je,je... espero y ya tome mucho mas sentido, haber si no se confunden.

** ....oO.0.Oo.....**

**Mírate aquí vienes, perfecto como la naturaleza, justo lo que todos necesitamos... Más mentiras acerca de un mundo así.**

**Nunca fue y nunca será...  
No te avergüenzas al mostrarte de frente a mi, como pude amarte? ya no eres real, ya no me puedes salvar.**

**No sabes como me traicionaste, detrás de esa mascara te encontré, perdido en tus mentiras. Ahora se la verdad, se quien eres y ya no te amo. **

****

**Usagi estaba abriendo los ojos, se sentía mareada y tenía dolor de cabeza, donde estoy se preguntaba, volteo a todos los lugares que pudo, definitivo, ni idea de donde se encontraba, que estaba pasando, intento ordenar sus ideas, que recordaba antes de perder la conciencia, no le venia nada a la mente, solo... Henzo!! si a él lo recordaba, ahora empezaban a bombardearla imágenes no recordadas, Henzo en su apartamento, Mamoru no estaba y de pronto, ahora todo volvía a ser confuso solo recordaba una gran angustia, Henzo tenia algo que ver? una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, ella intento voltear a donde la había escuchado pero sintió como si una aguja le estuviera perforando la cabeza haciéndola encogerse de dolor, no te muevas!! advirtió la voz, lentamente ella se iba incorporando hasta poder ver la cara del sujeto, en efecto era Henzo, que hacia ella allí, la mirada de desconcierto de la chica hizo a Henzo hablar...**

**- que es lo que recuerdas? él se mostraba tan tranquilo, pero había algo extraño a la vez   
- no recuerdo mucho, solo se limito a decir la rubia, - quieres que te cuente lo que paso o deseas descansar un poco mas? fue la pregunta amable del sujeto, ella se le quedo viendo fijamente a la cara, - yo deseo saber que es lo que pasa, finalmente contesto se recargo lentamente en la pared y espero a escuchar la versión de los hechos de Henzo.**

**- Mamoru...  
- Que pasa con Mamoru!!!??? él esta bien!!?? la rubia empezaba a alterarse un poco, Henzo intento calmarla, y la regreso a la comodidad de las almohadas que estaban a un lado de ella, espera a que te diga todo dijo despacio, ella obedeció e intento tranquilizarse, por favor deja que te lo explique y te pediré que lo tomes con calma, Mamoru no esta herido ni nada por el estilo pero... ella solo lo observaba, para que le dijera aquello solo significaba que su amado esposo estaba en problemas, esta bien dijo, intentare tomarlo de la mejor manera, se relajo un poco y espero a que él volviera a hablar.**

**- Es solo que no se como empezar, no tengo tacto para este tipo de noticias, U  
- por favor no te preocupes por eso y solo dilo, ahora la rubia estaba muy intrigada  
- Mamoru... como decirlo de una forma amable, mmm... él no esta en sus cinco sentidos  
- a que te refieres con eso pregunto de nuevo, por que se detenía por que no decía todo ya de una buena vez  
- nosotros estabamos trabajando en una droga la cual es mas eficiente que la heroína, solo que suspendieron el proyecto ya que si caía en malas manos sería un desastre, este era el proyecto de tres largos años y Mamoru no lo iba a abandonar así como así, él robo la droga y no se como pero e drogo a si mismo, esta afectado y no se comporta como el mismo ya que esto afecta su cerebro, es un alucinógeno muy potente...  
- no te creo, después de esas palabras se quedaron callados por unos instantes, ella observo la expresión de sorpresa de Henzo, luego él sonrió.  
- se que lo amas pero ahora no es él, es peligroso, es por eso que fui por ti, había dicho que saldrían esta noche y temí que le fuera a hacer algo, Usagi lo miraba muy seria  
- aun así no lo creo, si esta droga hace todo lo que dijo, no creo que hubiera continuado, al contrario el mismo lo hubiera cancelado, algo que hace mas mal que bien no debe ser usado de esa manera  
- como lo puede defender de esa manera, estoy consciente de que es su esposo pero, él podría lastimarla, quiere eso?  
- él no se atrevería a lastimarme, por que no deja que hable con él ta vez lo haga entrar en razón  
- NO!!  
- por que no?  
- es muy peligroso ya se lo dije, es como si no fuera él, Henzo se acerco a Usagi con una inyección, - que intenta hacer? solo es un tranquilizante para que descanse, - no quiero! quiero ver a Mamoru, déjame hablar con él, por favor...  
Henzo se quedo viéndola, lo siento tomo el brazo de Usa a la fuerza y la inyecto, empezó a golpearla, una vez que ya estaba inconsciente, - te daré donde mas te duele maldito Mamoru, no tienes ni idea ja, ja, ja...**

****

**Usagi estaba viendo al cielo, seguía recordando, inútil! por que seguir con estos horribles recuerdos, no me hacen bien, se abrazo a si misma, el haber ido a caminar no le había resultado tranquilizador, una pareja de mariposas que jugueteaban, se veían tan envidiablemente felices, lo mejor sería volver a su casa, aunque no sabía por que, nadie la esperaba allí, tal vez si buscaba algún empleo para entretenerse, pensar en otras cosas, un cambio de ambiente le sentaría bien, quizás irse a vivir un tiempo con su madre, aunque eso se oía mas patético todavía, ni hablar lo pensaría con calma en su casa, se puso de pie tal vez si corría un poco, si se sentía cansada podría dormir mejor, empezó a correr, no tenía mucho corriendo y se rió de si misma por su pésima condición, ya no era como antes, se estaba cansando muy rápido, eso no le importo, se cansaría lo mas posible y no le importaba que al día siguiente no se pudiera mover, su respiración estaba muy agitada ya estaba llegando a su limite, su velocidad estaba empezando a disminuir, cuando se dio cuenta de ello saco mas fuerzas para volver a retomar su velocidad, las piernas empezaban a dolerle, mas no tenía intenciones de detenerse, cerro por un instante sus ojos gracias al dolor que le provocaba el seguir con esa velocidad, por que no simplemente se detenía, no lo sabía el aire se agotaba peligrosamente, se estaba extralimitando, hasta que por el cansancio piso mal estaba cayendo, alguien la detuvo antes de pegar con fuerza al duro concreto, al ver de quien se trataba deseo no haber corrido de esa manera ahora no podía moverse mucho estaba sumamente cansada apenas si podía respirar y era inevitable que el preguntara por que ella estaba en ese estado y sobre todo por que corría de esa manera, Mamoru la veía preocupado, no encontraba el momento apropiado de preguntar pues la chica estaba sin aliento, ella se sentó mientras se separaba sutilmente de Mamoru, su respiración ya estaba volviendo a la normalidad.  
- Vaya fue como en los viejos tiempos, estas bien?  
- Ya nada es como antes, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, no pasa nada solo me dieron ganas de correr, además ya es tarde debo volver a casa, ella intentaba ponerse de pie aunque sentía adoloridas las piernas no se quejaba no le daría motivos de nada   
- pero no hay quien te espere que vas a hacer sola en tu casa, se había atrevido a decírselo, no sabía de que manera iba a reaccionar pero lo dicho no lo podía borrar, ella se quedo muy sería mientras le daba la espalda  
- ya no me puedes salvar, fueron sus palabras y empezó a caminar, Mamoru se quedo sin habla, él esperaba un "eso no es de tu incumbencia" o "no te importa" a cambio recibió un "no me puedes salvar" había perdido una oportunidad de hablar con ella, claro que si no pudo arreglar nada antes de su divorcio como esperaba arreglarlo ahora, sin duda él continuaba amándola más no sabía si ella sentía algo mas que odio por el, por lo menos sentía algo por él, vaya consuelo! ahora si se sentía como un tonto, al final no la pudo comprender.**

**Usagi dio la vuelta por la esquina mas cercana, había caminado a paso firme, de esa forma no le daría razones de nada, ya no soportaba sus piernas le dolían mucho, sin duda no se podría mover mucho al día siguiente, ya no deseaba verlo sin embargo se lo encontraba, era como si el supiera en que momento aparecer, realmente fue como en los viejos tiempos, sonrió para si, él seguía siendo tan cálido como lo recordaba, pero!! en que estaba pensando, se regaño así misma por pensar en esas cosas, la soledad es tan... va! solo necesitaba olvidarlo, después de todo ya no podían ser felices, no mas, no solo no lo podía perdonar, ella misma no se podía perdonar por traicionarse a si misma, por traicionar todo lo que amaba...**

****

**Había despertado en una camilla de hospital, no recordaba mucho, intento moverse pero su cuerpo estaba adolorido, que había pasado, miro su brazo, tenía un enorme mórete.**

**Ya despertaste! Usagi volteo a donde se escuchaba la voz, Henzo!!  
  
Amy ya había encontrado la frecuencia del cristal, lo estaba siguiendo, por lo menos había una esperanza, Mamoru estaba mas animado, no tenían nada, ahora solo esperaba que el cristal no se hubiera caído, Amy por fin había encontrado el lugar donde estaba, de inmediato subieron al auto de Mamoru y emprendieron el viaje, era un callejón oscuro en un barrio bajo, los tres ya temían lo peor, que había hecho con ella, Amy seguía con la búsqueda, entre mas pronto la encontraran, si ella estaba allí inconsciente no podían perder el tiempo, todos estaban seguros que estaba con vida de no ser así por lo menos Rei lo sabría, esta en ese contenedor dijo Amy mientras apuntaba a un viejo y oxidado contenedor de basura, ten cuidado dijo Rei no te vayas a cortar con el fierro, Mamoru asintió, no sabía si quería ver a su esposa en ese lugar y mucho menos en un estado deplorable, no sabía si lo resistiría, ella había sufrido por su causa, maldito Henzo cuando lo tenga enfrente sufrirá el doble, tomo valor y se asomo, en verdad se alegro de que ella no estuviera allí, por que había rastreado el cristal en ese lugar, unas ropas estaban en ese lugar no recordaba si eran de Usagi pero lo que si recordaba era el cristal que estaba junto con la ropa, saco el cristal junto con la ropa, las chicas la vieron, íbamos a salir a cenar le dije que estuviera lista para cuando... no pudo terminar la oración cuando las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, tenía tantos deseos de llorar, sentía que la estaba perdiendo y ahora no sabía que hacer, Amy y Rei lo abrazaron, no te preocupes decían todo estará bien, ella aunque no lo parezca es una chica fuerte, solo eso se les ocurría decir puesto que el llanto también les estaba ganando.**

**Que se suponía que harían ahora, no tenían nada, solo esperar a que ella pudiera con el problema o él llamara, solo que tal vez para ese entonces sería demasiado tarde.**

**Henzo acerco una silla a un lado de Usagi, ella se sentía sumamente adolorida, que había pasado?**

**- lo siento dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica  
- que es lo que sientes?   
- Disculpame por no llegar a tiempo  
- tu sabes que fue lo que me paso?  
- es Mamoru...  
- Mamoru esta bien!?? dime él esta a salvo!??  
- él es el culpable de todo...  
- como que él culpable, que fue lo que hizo?? Usagi se estaba alterando con esa noticia, acaso quería decir que Mamoru la había golpeado, eso era imposible, no lo podía creer, él, él no se atrevería a lastimarla   
- él te golpeo y casi te viola  
- no lo creo!! no recuerdo nada de lo que dices, algo como eso lo recordaría  
- no recuerdas nada, llego a tu casa, tu vestian un lindo vestido iban a salir, tu esperaste a que él te dijera lo hermosa que te veías y fue cuando se lanzo a ti, objetos caian de tu mesa y la rosa que traía en las manos se deshojo en el piso... Usagi sentia un escalosfrio, eso le era familiar, cada palabra que decia sentía que sabía lo que seguía en el relato, - después de eso el te empezó a golpear, primero una bofetada, después en el estomago para quitarte el aliento y te calmaras un poco, intentaste usar tus brazos para cubrirte por eso traes esos moretes, - basta!!! no sigas por favor, las lagrimas empezaron a surgir.  
- por que haria algo as  
- pura frustración, Usagi no entendía   
- el proyecto de su vida tenía que desacerse de todo, cuando me di cuenta de que el había sido inyectado con la droga en la que trabajbamos sabía que el era peligroso, también sabía que saldrían puesto que él me lo dijo, si te consuela se veía muy entusiasmado con esa salida  
- quires decir que todo es por una droga?  
- así es, lo siento, lo mejor será que descanses yo debo irme, no te preocupes alguien vendra mas tarde, lo prometo...**

**Henzo salió del hospital en el que se encontraba, llego a recepción, disculpe aquí esta el teléfono de la chica rubia que llego hace poco, la trabajadora social lo tomo y le agradecio al joven, este se fue muy calmadamente del lugar, ya es hora Mamoru Chiba...**

**Mamoru, Rei y Amy estaban buscando algo mas, Amy leía una y otra vez la nota, tenía que haber algo oculto en ella, el teléfono sono, Mamoru no dejo que sonara mas de dos veces, le dieron los datos de donde estaba Usagi, ellos no lo pensaron mas y salieron apresurados, al llegar al hospital pidieron verla, el doctor llego.**

**- que fue lo que paso, Mamoru estaba impaciente   
- un joven la encontro, ella estaba muy golpeada, estara bien no es nada grave, esta descansando, supongo que ver caras familiares le hara bien, esta en la habitación 205**

**Ninguno de los tres quizo saber mas se fueron directo a la habitación. **

**Ella estaba dormida, tenía un morete en su mejilla derecha, también en los brazos, las sabanas cubrían el resto así que no podía saber cuanto mas había sufrido, se acerco a ella lentamente, puso su mano en la de ella, se sentía un poco mas aliviado, por lo menos ahora sabía que estaria bien y sobre todo que pronto volverían a casa, ella abrió los ojos lentamente, como si la poca iluminación de la habitación la molestara, vio quien estada a su lado, solo tardo un poco en asimilar quien era la persona que estaba junto a ella, se libero rapidamente e intentaba alejarse, solo que aun estaba muy adolorida, no tuvo mas remedió que gritar.**

**Alejate de mi!!!!!! auxlio!!!!**

**Mamoru no entendía lo que estaba pasando, Rei y Amy se acercaron para calmarla.**

**- Usagi es solo tu esposo, Mamoru, Rei la estaba sosteniendo, vamos tranquila dijo la joven de cabellos azules.**

**- diganle que se aleje!! ninguno entendía nada, lo mejor sería que Mamoru saliera de la habitación y así explicara a las chicas lo que estaba pasando.**

**Mamoru estaba sentado en la sala de espera, recordaba el rostro de miedo que había puesto su esposa en ese momento, recordo que el culpable era Henzo si él había aplicado la droga a su esposa, entonces...**

**Usagi ya se había calmado, Amy le estaba preguntando que era lo que había pasado, Rei solo esperaba, Usagi se había quedado muy sería, Rei estaba perdiendo la paciencia, estaba desvelada y muy preocupada, creía tener todo el derecho de saber la verdad.**

**el culpable de todo es Mamoru, el me hizo esto!!! ellas se quedaron en Shock...**

******つづく****… (tsuuku...**** ) **

Nota: gracias por los review, espero y no esten muy enojados por todo lo que paso y en vez de eso le vean lo interesante ¬¬ sobre todo a las fans de Mamoru je, je...

sorry por la tardanza je,je... bueno les aviso puse dos fics uno ya lleva mas de la semana me tarde en este por que necesitaba algunos datos paa este fic y pues la serie es de 26 cap me puse a ver toda la serie por que no recordaba cosas básicas de la serie TT que horror!! es de Fruits basket "Omae no seda" (Es tu culpa) y un crossover de Sain Seiya y Sailor Moon "Itsumo anata no soba ni iru yo" (Siempre a tu lado).

Proximo capitulo:

**Capitulo cinco.- ****いつまでも歩きつづける**.- Itsumademo aruki Tsuzukeru (continuare caminando por la eternidad)


	7. Itsumademo aruki Tsuzukeru

**-.信じておねがい.-**

(-**Shinjite**** onegai-**) confía por favor

**Capitulo cinco.- **いつまでも歩きつづける.- Itsumademo aruki Tsuzukeru (continuare caminando por la eternidad)

**Pues primero los review **

Silver Moonlight-81.- Que bueno que te guste, creo que por fin aparecera Rini je,je... creo queme tarde un poquitin, je,je...

Lul .- Te intriga? que bueno je, je... espero que te siga gustando por fin viene lo bueno

**....oO.0.Oo.…**

_Ahora te diré lo que e hecho por ti...  
  
Miles de lágrimas e llorado  
  
Gritado, peleado y sangrado_

_Que era lo que estaba pasando…?_

Por que ella lo acusaba con tal decisión, como si en verdad fuese verdad, no parecía estar bromeando, sus palabras eran muy sinceras, el terror en sus ojos era genuino.  
  
Amy la miraba muy desconcertada, al igual que Rei  
  
- Usagi, Mamoru a estado con nosotras todo este tiempo, Amy apoyaba lo que su amiga acababa de decir, - te hemos estado buscando, alguien nos aviso que estabas aqu  
  
No puede ser!!! la chica en verdad se estaba alterando, todo lo que recordaba era acaso una ilusión, las imágenes en su cabeza era tan reales, como? necesitaba saber cual era la verdad, ellas decían que él había estado con ellas, por que dudar de la palabra de sus amigas, sobre todo por que dudar de él, por que de él, por que dudar del amor de su vida...  
  
- por favor chicas déjenme hablar con él  
  
Las dos jóvenes se voltearon a ver, estaría bien que después de tanto alboroto ella lo viera y si se alteraba?, pero también podía aclarar lo que le decían y por fin saber lo que estaba pasando, las dos chicas salieron de la habitación, Rei fue la que se acerco a Mamoru, se le quedo observando, típica escena él estaba sentado sus manos es la cabeza, solo podía pensar, acaso eso era a lo que la sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa se refería? a un mal mas allá, algo tan terrible, Usagi estaba ahora a salvo solo que mental mente que tan confundida estaba?, él sabía sobre los efectos de esa droga y las posibilidades eran infinitas, Henzo era sumamente listo.  
  
Mamoru...  
  
El chico volteo solo para ver el rostro de preocupación de su amiga, se puso de pie al instante, lo único que pudo decir fue... que pasa? la duda lo estaba consumiendo, sabía que se aproximaban tiempos difíciles sin embargo estaba dispuesto a soportarlo por ella.  
  
- ella desea verte.  
  
Tan solo esas palabras bastaron para que Mamoru olvidara que la chica estaba allí y se fuera a la habitación donde estaba la mujer a la que amaba, llego a la entrada, respiro profundamente, se había apresurado tanto que su mente se había puesto en blanco, no sabía como presentarse ante ella con una sonrisa, no sabía como ella interpretaría aquella expresión en su rostro, ja! Quien estaba mas confundido ahora?  
  
Por fin decidió que era el momento de entrar, no podía darle mas largas al asunto, soportaría todas las acusaciones que su esposa le echara, giro la perilla lentamente, como si fuese un adolescente que se quiere escapar de casa, ningún ruido tras abrir la puerta, la cerro de la misma manera, ella estaba viendo hacia la ventana, volteo en el momento en que él termino por cerrar la puerta, respiro profundamente, debía calmarse, escucharía los hechos en la voz misma del que ella nombraba culpable.  
  
- Usa... que fue lo que paso?  
  
La chica se quedo muy seria, - Amy y Rei afirman que estuvieron contigo todo este tiempo  
  
- cuando llegue a casa no estabas, supuse que aun no estabas lista, fui a buscarte a la habitación, tampoco estabas, Rei llamo a la puerta y la nota... la desesperación en sus palabras y la manera de moverse, por que dudar?  
  
- que nota? Aun no estaba lista necesitaba mas detalles, por que todo estaba tan fresco en su memoria?  
  
- la sala estaba hecha un desastre, las cosas estaban en el piso las flores estaban desojadas y pisoteadas…  
  
- una rosa! La chica grito, Mamoru se detuvo en su relato, - una rosa? pregunto, la chica asintió con la cabeza no sin sentir un poco de dolor, Mamoru se quería acercar pero ella no se lo permitió, esa semana había puesto otras flores en la sala, estas no eran rosas, recordaba una rosa desojada, su esposo se quedo callado, pensativo, - si creo que había una cerca de la nota, recuerdas algo!? ella negó con la cabeza, extendió los brazos, que pudo pasar en aquel entonces, estaba claro que la habían raptado y que había peleado, ahora ya no quería pensar en eso solo quería un abrazo del hombre que a pesar de amarlo tanto había desconfiado, el cual ya estaba muy preocupado, él se acerco a ella y simplemente la abrazo, la tomo entre sus brazos lo mas cuidadosamente posible pues ella estaba muy lastimada, a la chica no pareció importarle mucho y lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, necesitaba ser reconfortada, quería que le dijeran que todo estaba bien, que ya no había problemas, su esposo se quedo sentado a su lado mientras que ella se tranquilizaba, sintió en si brazo una lagrima, sin duda ella tenía deseos de llorar, entre sus sollozos pudo escuchar la voz de su amada, esta solo repetía una y otra vez esperando respuesta, todo estará bien ne?, lo estará verdad? Dime que estará bien? Si dijo mientras depositaba un beso en su cabeza.

Amy y Rei ya no soportaban la espera, no habían escuchado los gritos de la rubia por lo tanto sabían que las cosas iban bien y no tenían por que interrumpir o algo, ya no sabían que pensar, o que hacer solo esperar a saber lo que había pasado, el doctor llego en ese momento.  
  
- disculpen ustedes son las personas que llegaron a ver a la chica de esta habitación, las dos asintieron con la cabeza, - pasa algo? como estas ella? sin siquiera pensarlo ambas dijeron lo mismo, - son parientes de ella, - Rei contesto, - somos amigas pero, su esposo esta allí adentro,-muy bien el doctor se fue directo a la habitación y las dos chicas junto con él, Mamoru volteo de reojo y vio al doctor, se hubiera puesto de pie pero no deseaba molestar a su amada.  
  
- usted debe ser el esposo, el doctor solo corroboraba la información que las chicas le habían dado, el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza, - como esta ella?, la pregunta que mas veces había escuchado y la cual tenía un sin numero de respuestas.  
  
- ella esta bien solo necesita descansar, en cuanto al daño psicológico, no lo sabemos con exactitud, le recomendare a un buen psiquiatra  
  
- Psiquiatra!!?? esto es tan grave  
  
- por favor no se altere, le e dicho que no sabemos que tan severo puede ser, ella solo fue golpeada, sus daños son menores de los que aparentan, no se preocupe su hijo esta bien...  
  
- MI HIJO!!, quiere decir??  
  
- lo siento, no lo sabían?  
  
Él solo negó con la cabeza, miro a su esposa con ternura, él le había pedido un bebe y ella... por que no le había dicho nada? tal vez estaba esperando esa cena para contárselo o quizás ella tampoco lo sabía, las chicas también estabas asombradas y al vez emocionadas, Usagi iba a ser mamá, ahora era la batalla por ver quien sería la madrina del bebe.  
  
- cuanto tiempo tiene doctor?  
  
- no mas de dos meses... 

_Y estas aquí sin querer escucharme...  
  
No quiero que tus manos me salven esta vez  
  
Ya estoy muriendo_

Usagi ya no quería hablar de lo sucedido, pensaba mejor en concentrarse en el nuevo miembro de la familia, esperaba olvidarlo todo.

Ya después de unos día por fin estaba en casa, había asistido a sesiones con una psicóloga de renombre, al parecer todo estaba bien, Usagi estaba muy bien, incluso cualquiera diría que nada había pasado, era como si ella misma hubiera reprimido esos recuerdos para no tener que sufrir, tal vez así lo había echo o simplemente solo fingía…

Mamoru había ido con las chicas sabía que ella tenían una vida pero estaba seguro de que nos e negarían a ayudarlo, solo necesitaba que no la dejaran sola, no pedía que estuvieran con ella las 24 horas del día solo que la visitaran mas a menudo, ella aceptaron ajustando un poco sus horarios nada imposible para las defensoras del planeta, ya se habían organizado, todo estaría bien era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Ya había pasado otro mes ya no era necesario que la chica tuviera que asistir a su terapia, el haber vivido algo como aquello y no ser afectada era extraño así que decidieron darle un poco de tiempo, su bebe ya tenía escasos tres meses, estaba tan feliz ya deseaba que llegara el día en el que tendría entre sus manos a la pequeña, era medio día Rei se había ido no había podido quedarse hasta que Mamoru llegara puesto que tenía una cita, ambas chicas pensaron que no había ningún problema, la sacerdotisa tenía una vida y lo mejor era que se fuera no quería tener una amiga quedada, ella solo sonrió tras pensar en aquello y se despidió efusivamente de su amiga, esta se fue untando preocupada pero su esposo llegaría en no mas de media hora, al menos eso esperaba.

Henzo parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra nadie sabía de él, tal vez se había ido al extranjero no lo sabían, había tenido suficiente tiempo para escaparse, lo malo era que aun tenía la droga en su poder y eso era mas que preocupante, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ya había trascurrido la sombra de ese hombre seguía acosándolo, ese día de entre todos tenían que haberlo entretenido mas de la cuenta, había llegado mas tarde de lo normal, por lo menos esperaba que Rei no se molestara por que el había llegado un poco tarde, lo que él no sabía era que la chica se había tomado el día libre.

Al llegar a su casa no había nadie en la sala, era extraño siempre las encontraba allí, a lo mejor se cansaron de esperar y se habían ido a la cocina después de todo él también tenía hambre, la cocina estaba limpia, al parecer ni un alma había estado en ese lugar, cosas empezaron a cruzar por su cabeza, todo estaba tan bien, no tenía por que cambiar nada, no podía pasar de nuevo, no otra vez.

Subió a su habitación ellas tenían que estar allí, si! Ahora era diferente Rei estaba en ese lugar si algo hubiera pasado ella de seguro le hubiera avisado, respiro profundamente, tranquilizándose a si mismo, nada había pasado, esa vez era distinta a aquella, llego a la habitación, el lugar también se veía vació, y si ella salieran a la tienda? Ese pensamiento era mejor que los anteriores, al menos eso creía, dejo su chaqueta y portafolios en la cama, si Usagi lo viera de seguro lo reprendería, para eso estaba el escritorio pera dejar sus cosas del trabajo, solo sonrió, una risa un tanto nerviosa por no estar seguro de lo que estaba pasando, escucho un ruido, al parecer un sollozo, este provenía del patio, no lo pensó dos veces salió lo mas rápido que pudo a ese lugar.

_Tal vez pueda despertar por primera vez  
  
No me atormentes defendiéndote  
  
Tristemente la verdad y las mentiras se mezclan_

_Así que no puedo confiar en mi  
  
No más..._

Al llegar a ese lugar no había nadie, había sido a caso su imaginación, empezaba a creer que era él, el que necesitara esas terapias, se rió de si mismo y estaba por irse cuando volvió a escuchar ese sonido de nuevo detrás de los rosales, ese sonido se intensificaba en ese lugar se acerco temiendo saber quien era la persona que estaba allí Usagi estaba empapada en sus lagrimas, lloraba sin control y de solo verla se le partía el corazón, la chica pareció darse cuenta de que ya no estaba sola en ese lugar, vio a un hombre que se acercaba a ella, su reacción fue la mas obvia, sus gritos se escucharon claramente, alejate! No me toques! Mientras que sus lagrimas seguían saliendo, Mamoru intentaría calmarla, donde demonios estaba Rei? La tomo de los brazos lo menos brusco posible la chica se había vuelto imposible, -tranquila, soy yo, era todo lo que podía decir o hacer, cuando por fin ella comprendió que la persona que se le acercaba no era otro que su esposo se lanzo a abrazarlo, el joven se quedo estático con los brazos entendidos, hasta que por fin entendió que ella por fin se calmaría, la rodeo con sus brazos, -entremos a la casa, dijo dulcemente, ella solo se dejaba llevar. Por fin en la recamara, que era lo que había hecho que estuviera en ese lugar llorando y Rei?

Usagi se quedo muy sería, su esposo la miraba de manera interrogante, su mirada se veía tímida, intentaba no mirarlo a los ojos, él se acerco a ella tomo delicadamente su rostro obligándola a verlo, ella se abrazo a el por el cuello.

-lo siento, en verdad, no puedo explicarlo, Rei se fue, le dije que estaría bien, que no tardabas en llegar, pero… sus lagrimas volvieron a emerger, Mamoru acaricio su cabeza, estaba claro que todo se predispuso para que la escena se diera.

-no llegabas, al principio no importaba, pero me sentí tan sola, esas imágenes…

-cuales imágenes?? Recuerdas algo de lo que paso aquella vez?

- no mucho solo recuerdo que tu no llegabas y que yo estaba, no se lo que siento, solo lo puedo describir como extraño, lo siento en verdad, lo siento…

Usagi se levanto exaltada, se sentía como aquella vez, ese tiempo en el que tampoco pudo describir lo que sentía, solo la necesidad de llorar por la desesperación, solo recuerdos, en aquel entonces tenía quien la abrazara ahora estaba sola en su apartamento, quien la consolaría ahora? Ella había tomado esa desición y no la cambiaria por nada…

_Anda ve y grita  
  
Grita por mi  
  
Ya estoy muy lejos  
  
No volveré a quebrarme de nuevo  
  
Seguiré respirando  
  
Puedo continuar aun en el fondo._

**つづく…**

**Nota:** Pues creo que lo que sigue ya es de lo ultimo je, je... la canción que puse es una traducción bien mexicana de Evanecens no recuerdo como se llama la canción je,je… a que yo pero creo que es de las primeras del CD próximo capitulo 抱きしめたい dakishimetai (abrazame)


	8. Dakishimetai

Mil disculpas a mis lectores y sorry por la espera en este fic como dicen por acá se me había ido la musa, además de que estaba con otros fics je,je... pero bueno espero y disfruten el final.

**SHINJITE ONEGAI**

(Confía por favor)

**Capitulo seis**.- _Dakishimetai (Abrazame)_

By:buny

**...oO.0.Oo.…**

Otro día, las ideas se estaban agotando, su vida no se podía llamar vida, tenía que hacer algo, jamás se había dejado vencer por nadie, no tenia que empezar ahora, solo que ya se sentía un poco harto de todo.

Mamoru estaba en su apartamento, la había visto un día antes, solo se la había topado, no lograba olvidarla por mas que lo intentaba, por que había echo una tontería como esa, por que había supuesto cosas tan erradas, el era un científico se suponía que debía pensar en todas las posibilidades, por que no pensó que eso tal vez podía pasar después de todo Henzo estaba desquiciado por la droga…

_**Flash back**_

El tiempo había trascurrido, terriblemente calmado, esperaba que nada cambiara no por lo menos hasta saber que ella estaría mas calmada, el bebe afortunadamente había nacido bien la habían nombrado Usagi como su madre pero de cariño le decían Chibiusa, era una pequeña de 3 meses, el tiempo había pasado como una ligera ventisca imperceptible algunas veces…

Todos se habían reunido puesto que se decidiría quien iba a ser la madrina y el padrino de bautizo, claro que no podía ser madrina de 15 ni de comunión, por lo tanto tres serian las afortunadas scouts.

Todo se había vuelto casi un caos, todas querían el puesto al parecer, incluso Michiru quien siempre estaba tranquila se había puesto a discutir con Lita por un comentario que había echo sobre lo absurdo que le parecía la idea de que Haruka fuese el padrino y Michiru la madrina, gracias al sonido que emitían sus voces las cuales eran un tremendo estridor a los oídos de cualquiera la pequeña despertó y su llanto se unió al relajo ya existente, Usagi se levanto sin decir nada, todos se percataron de ello, ella se fue a paso rápido y decidido, fue cuando el silencio por fin se podía sentir, cada paso que daba al subir cada escalón era escuchado por todos, la niña estaba llorando, estaría molesta? era lo que todas se preguntaban, Mamoru solo las observaba muy serio pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de la risa, se levanto y pregunto si alguien quería algo de la cocina, nada, solo se escuchaba el llanto de la niña que se acercaba, él se fue a la cocina y una vez fuera de la vista de todos empezó a reír, al parecer a partir de ese momento todo estaría mas calmado.

Usagi se sentó a un lado de Mamoru mira a todas calladas, al parecer había atraído su atención, el solo sonrió, no sabía como iban a tomar la noticia las demás.

–Mamoru y yo lo hablamos anoche sabiendo que esto iba a suceder, así que elegimos en ese momento…

Mina de inmediato interrumpió – y quien es?? Soy yo verdad, gracias será un gran honor,

Rei de inmediato la callo – No seas tonta!! Como vas a ser tu!?

Michiru las separo –si ya esta decidido solo es cosa de esperar lo que ella nos diga.

De nuevo toda la atención se centro en la pareja, estaban todos tan nerviosos, quien de los presentes eran consideraros como los de mayor confianza o simplemente como mejores amigos...

–Molly y Kelvin….

Un silencio sepulcral se escucho en el lugar, de inmediato todos miraron a Mamoru, era una broma de la chica y necesitaban ver que el estuviera riendo, pero él solo aprobó con la cabeza, no sabían realmente como actuar, la pequeña ya se había tranquilizado y Usagi se levanto para llevarla de nuevo a dormir, fue entonces cuando las sailors se pusieron de pie al momento para reclamar...

Mamoru ya venia venir aquello así que se anticipo y comenzó – escuchen se que no parece sensato pero esto es algo difícil para nosotros, todas merecen el titulo pero dejaremos que sea la pequeña la que decida después, por lo pronto Molly y Kelvin son amigos de Usagi desde la infancia, además necesitaremos a alguien que se pueda hacer cargo de ella en caso de que algo pase, alguien que no necesitemos en el campo de batalla, a esto ellas se quedaron muy pensativas, en eso tenia razón necesitarían a alguien que no estuviese involucrado con las batallas de las sailors.

Amy se puso de pies y dijo – creo que ya es tarde, Minako se quedo extrañada, de que estaba hablando aun era muy temprano, Rei también se puso bruscamente de pie y dijo lo mismo, tenía tantas cosas que hacer, Michiru la miro con una mirada un tanto maliciosa, estaba segura de sus intenciones, Haruka y ella no se podían quedar atrás, tomo del brazo a Haruka y le indico que también tenían que irse, Lita era la mas cercana a la entrada y fue la primero en llegar movió su mano en señal de que ella también se retiraría pero las otras chicas ya estaban encima de ella, ahora era una batalla para salir por esa puerta la cual no era muy ancha como para que todas cupieran al mismo tiempo, Minako solo observaba sin comprender del todo, volteo a ver a Mamoru quien solo sonreía divertido, por fin la puerta había quedado desalojada y Minako se puso de pie, no quería aparentar que no sabía lo que estaba pasando así que antes de ser mas evidente salió del lugar.

Usagi miro a su esposo – a empezado la contienda por la simpatía de nuestra hija no es así? Mamoru solo asintió aun mas divertido.

Mamoru se puso de pie se acerco a Usagi y la rodeo con sus brazos le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y le susurro al oído – que te parece si salimos al parke, la rubia solo sonrió, esa no era una mala idea, prepararía las cosas de la niña para salir.

Ya estaban los tres en el parke, llevaban a la pequeña en una carreola aun estaba un poco adormilada, el día estaba estupendo hacia buen sol pero no hacia calor, se sentaron en una banca mientras platicaban animadamente sobre los rostros que habían puesto las scouts al darles la noticia, en eso Usagi pudo ver que no muy lejos de allí había una heladería, ya podía estar saboreando uno de delicioso sabor chocolate, de solo pensarlo se ponía feliz, Mamoru noto que su esposa ya no escuchaba sus palabras, tenía la mirada fija en otro lugar, volteo de inmediato, viendo su rostro de felicidad ya se imaginaba lo que estaba viendo, en efecto era lo que él pensaba, se puso de pie, eso fue lo que saco a Usagi de sus pensamientos, volteo a verlo un poco confusa

–que pasa?

Este solo negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no era nada de importancia, entonces empezó –no sientes como deseos de comer un delicioso helado, le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

La rubia solo sonrió, su esposo si que la conocía, ella solo afirmo con la cabeza, esa idea le parecía estupenda.

Mamoru fue por el helado, ya se sabía de memoria todos los pormenores de cómo debía estar el helado de chocolate, pidió uno de limón para él.

Cuando volteo para ver a Usagi se encontró con que había un hombre de pie frente a ella, el rostro de Usagi no era de agrado, esta se había puesto de pie, empujo al hombre al lado contrario de la bebe, Mamoru de inmediato se apresuro a llegar hasta donde estaba ella, el hombre empezaba a forcejear con la rubia, solo atino a decir su nombre en un grito angustiado, ambos voltearon, entonces pudo ver el rostro del agresor, no era otro mas que Henzo!

Usagi aprovecho la distracción que le había dado su esposo y con el pie empujo el carrito donde estaba la bebe acercándola mas a su padre, Henzo intento detener el carrito pero la rubia lo jalo del brazo, Mamoru detuvo el carrito y tomo a la bebe en los brazos, la pequeña había comenzado a llorar.

Henzo estaba evidentemente molesto, no había logrado su objetivo, aun...

Con un rápido movimiento tomo la muñeca de la rubia, agarro firmemente el brazo y lo paso para atrás, de esa forma la tendría bajo su control y se protegería a si mismo detrás de la chica, saco una navaja y la coloco en el cuello de la rubia de forma amenazante

–dame a la bebe- dijo con rabia contenida

Usagi denotaba miedo en su mirada –no decía levemente- Henzo apretó el agarre, acerco mas la navaja –cállate!- dijo aun mas molesto, ya estaba bastante fastidiado, había estado esperando por mucho tiempo en las sombras y ahora obtendría lo que era suyo

–no lo diré dos veces dame a la bebe o ella morirá- dijo aquello con un tono mas amenazante

Mamoru se sobresalto –espera, para no la lastimes, para que quieres a mi bebe

–ja! Tu bebe, fuiste engañado por esta perra! Ese bebe es mío

Usagi intentaba liberarse sin éxito

– estas equivocado! Esta niña es mi hija, Usagi es mi esposa, es la droga- nuevamente fue interrumpido –olvidaste aquella vez, cuando tu linda esposa salió de paseo conmigo- deposito un beso en la mejilla de Usagi –no les dijiste querida, todas las cosas maravillosas que hicimos ese día

–maldito! Te atreviste a tocarla!!- una sonrisa triunfal se vio reflejada en el rostro de Henzo –ahora entiendes que yo soy el padre de esa criatura, quiero lo que me pertenece

Mamoru abrazo a su hija y sonrió levemente –el tonto eres tu, estas confundido, creíste tu propia mentira, si la tocaste o no ese día no significa que esta bebe sea tu hija

–si lo es!- dijo con ira contenida, estaba soltando a Usagi, pero al sentir el movimiento apretó con mas fuerzas, un gemido de dolor se escucho de la chica mientras intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos

–cuando me avisaron en el hospital, aquel día, ya tenía dos meses de embarazo

Una carcajada salió de su boca –eso no prueba nada- ladeo la cabeza –medaras a mi hija o la perderás a ella- pego mas la navaja

–espera! No la lastimes- la mente de Henzo estaba confusa, que debía hacer? Por un lado estaba su esposa a la que amaba con todo su corazón y por otra parte su hija el fruto de ese amor, Henzo era capaz de cualquier cosa, tenia tanto miedo a perder a Usa, él no se atrevería a lastimar a su propia hija o sí?

–esta bien, pero no la lastimes entendido, voy a poner a la niña en el carrito y hacemos el cambio, correcto?- Mamoru coloco a la inquita bebe que aun seguía sollozando y acerco el carrito hacia donde estaban ellos, miraba a Usagi y notaba como sus ojos vidriosos le reclamaban y le suplicaban que no lo hiciera.

Henzo lanzo a Usagi hasta donde estaba Mamoru jalo el carrito y tomo a la bebe en sus brazos, Mamoru tuvo que apresurarse a atrapar a la rubia para que no se cayera al suelo

–estas bien?- la chica lo miro con miedo –como pudiste le dijo- se puso de pie un tanto molesta, Henzo había echado a correr con la bebe en los brazos, ambos corrieron tras él

–como pudiste!?- reclamaba la rubia mientras corría lo mas posible

–no te preocupes no la lastimara, él cree que es su hija- aseguro su esposo

Henzo se había detenido, se giro se veía muy molesto, había tanta ira en sus ojos el ceño fruncido y el fastidio reflejado en cada ademán que hacía –pretendían engañarme!! Veía a la bebe, esta ya no lloraba

–Mamoru Chiba, me quitaste todo y ahora yo destruiré tu vida sin darte la oportunidad de venganza alguna.

Dejo caer el cuerpecito lleno de sangre en el pecho, lo ojos de los aterrados padres se abrieron por completo, la escena estaba pasando en cámara lenta, un grito sordo por parte de la rubia que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su bebe estaba, estaba, muerta? Ese maldito se había atrevido a matarla? lo mataría! Lo mataría! Solo tenia deseos de matar a esa persona al voltear a verlo una sonrisa que parecía decir yo gane fue lo ultimo que se vio ya que tomo la navaja y dio un tajo certero a la yugular dejándolo provisto de sangre que irrigara su cerebro, cayo sin vida pesadamente en el suelo manteniendo esa sonrisa que jamás olvidarían...

**_Fin Flash back_**

Usagi se levanto de la cama, al parecer se había quedado dormida, había recordado, aquel día, otra vez, la expresión de Henzo jamás se borraría de su cabeza, la atormentaría por el resto de su vida, el cuerpo de Chibiusa en el piso mientras la sangre que salía ya no importaba pues el cuerpo ya estaba sin vida, lo había acurrucado en su pecho, había perdido a su bebe, no solo por que Henzo la hubiese apuñalado si no por que Mamoru se la había entregado, había puesto en una balanza la vida de su hija sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, aquel día Henzo había logrado la venganza perfecta, Mamoru se equivoco y ella no pudo hacer nada, sin embargo le amaba, lo amaba demasiado aunque no lo quería admitir, era solo que no podía estar cerca de él, no del hombre que había contribuido a la muerte de su hija.

El tiempo pasa rápidamente, esto no es vida, ya había bajado 5 kilos mas, si seguía así pronto desaparecería, sin embargo no tenia deseos de probar alimento, inclusive se había ido el gusto por los dulces, el helado de chocolate ya no era lo mismo sin el deseo de vivir, había tenido tantas veces un helado derritiéndose en sus manos, intentaba probarlo y sentía que no tenía sabor, nada tenía sabor, nada tenia sentido ya...

**.:oOo:.**

Mamoru se levanto de la cama, otro día soleado, espléndido como el de aquella vez, quien iba a decir que un día tan hermoso se convertiría en un día tan oscuro, tan maldito...

Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, miro su reloj, eran las 8:00 de la mañana, quien iría tan temprano a su casa, en verdad que no esperaba a nadie, se puso un pantalón y una camisa y se encamino a la entrada, abrió la puerta, detrás de ella se encontraba la persona que mas anhelaba ver y también la que menos pensó encontrar frente a él.

Se quedo paralizado, estaba alucinando acaso? Si eso era la razón se había ido de este mundo y ahora le jugaba bromas pesadas –puedo pasar?- la voz de Usagi lo saco de sus pensamientos, en verdad estaba ella en ese lugar, se aparto sin decir palabra alguna para permitirle la entrada a la que alguna vez fue su casa.

Usagi entro, la casa estaba como la recordaba, un poco descuidad pero todo estaba como antes, un jarrón con flores marchitadas en la mesa hacían buen juego con el ambiente que había en sus corazones, se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, Mamoru no entendía por que ella estaba en ese lugar, miraba a la chica y su mente lo cubría de interrogantes, que se suponía que debía hacer? Como actuar en una situación tan incomoda como esa?

–lo siento, no debí venir así tan de repente- Mamoru se apresuro a negar por cortesía –no te disculpes ya estas aquí, lo siento quieres algo de beber?- el hombre estiro el brazo para pedirle que pasara a la sala, allí podrían sentarse y hablar, la rubia negó con la cabeza –mi visita no durara, no te molestes, es solo que pensé que seria mas fácil una vez que entrara por esa puerta- apretó el bolso que traía a un costado, dio unos pasos para acortar la distancia entre ellos, le miro a los ojos por unos instantes, podía ver esa oscura mirada en completa confusión, poso su mano en la mejilla de él con preocupación, Mamoru cerro los ojos aceptando la caricia, seguro que era un sueño, una situación como esa ahora solo era probable en sus sueños, sintió unos cálidos labios que se unían con timidez a los suyos, eso no podía ser un sueño era tan real.

Una lagrima se resbalo por la mejilla de Usagi se abrazo para profundizar el beso y Mamoru la rodeo con sus brazos, no deseaba que el beso parara, no deseaba separarse de ella, se separaron y Usagi se abrazo mas a el refugiando su cabeza en el cuello de él –no puedo seguir así, yo se que me amas y que estas sufriendo y yo...

Mamoru la abrazo con mas fuerza, protectoramente –si te amo y jamás dejare de hacerlo, tenia tanto miedo de perderte en aquel entonces que no pensé con claridad y pese a todos mis esfuerzos termine perdiéndolo todo

Usagi comenzó a sollozar, las lagrimas corrían fluidamente por sus ojos –no es justo por que yo también te amo, no puedo dejar de amarte! –Mamoru se sorprendió con tales palabras, se separo la tomo de los hombros para mirarla a los ojos, sus azules ojos opacados por el salado liquido que emanaba de ellos –entonces por que no vuelves a mi lado- la abrazo con renovada esperanza y su rostro preocupado –no puedo estar sin ti, pero tampoco puedo estar contigo, no puedo perdonarte, no podría perdonarme a mi misma si lo hiciera- dijo en un susurro, se limpio las lagrimas –solo e podido encontrar esta solución...

Un sonido, como un silbido y un terrible dolor en el pecho fue lo que sintió antes de tener ese terrible deseo de toser, soltó a la rubia, se dejo caer lentamente en el piso apoyándose con su mano derecha –por que Usa...?

La rubia se arrodillo a su altura –en esta vida ya no podemos ser felices- se escucho un chasquido los ojos de Mamoru se abrieron por completo por la sorpresa, Usagi se apuntaba a la cabeza con un arma –no lo hagas!- volvió a toser, la respiración se le estaba dificultando, le había perforado un pulmón con el primer disparo, ella se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios –tal vez en nuestra próxima vida nos volveremos a encontrar, tendremos la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, olvidaremos esto y entonces sonreiremos, solo recuerda que te amo y siempre te amare...

Se recostó en el pecho de Mamoru aguardando el momento en el que este dejara de respirar, Mamoru la abrazo débilmente –caminaremos juntos... hasta la eternidad... su voz se apago y su respiración seso, los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de nuevo de lagrimas –nos volveremos a encontrar amor mío...

La pistola se disparo dando certeramente en la cabeza de la rubia dejándola sin vida abrazada de Mamoru.

_Por favor Confía en que nos volveremos a encontrar..._

**Owari (Fin)**

Nota.- Bueno este fic lo empecé por que mi hermano me dio la idea y el reto de hacer un fic de sailor Moon donde hubiese un divorcio y cero batallas con malignas por así decirlo je,je... y pues esto fue el resultado, espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, disculpen la tardanza pero la escuela me mataba por así decirlo, la escuela de medicina no es tan linda como uno cree je, je... gracias a mis lectoras, nop definitivamente no olvide mis fics así que pronto los terminare todos, el que seguirá de actualizar será Colores ya que Anita me lo a pedido! Aahh anita te gusto tu sorpresa je,je... recuerdo bien que la Rana no te caía bien así que la mate je,je...

Agradezco los últimos reviews!! Jaz, ciakaira, Silver Moonlight-81, dianazul, Ginny Potter W, sobre todo este ultimo que me recordó que tenia que actualizar je,je...

Hasta luego!! Espero prontito je,je...


End file.
